Blue Sideraes
If someone wanders down by the shore at night, they may be able to see a sideraes. These creatures can be found throughout the oceans and seas, and emit a faint glow. Sideraes are beautiful creatures. Their lack of bones allows them to squeeze through any opening, so they are never trapped. Since sideraes are incapable of moving quickly they rely on stinging their enemies. These stings are agonizing, making it necessary for humans to be wary when swimming in the ocean. For the most part, these companions are content to slowly float around, feeding on plankton and crustaceans. These companions cannot survive without saltwater, so a small corner of Lake Lakira is enchanted to accommodate them. There are also many old charms to allow one to breath under saltwater for a short period, so ocean companions must have been common even long ago. No one knows how long sideraes have existed, but there is one decaying bit of parchment claiming a magi witnessed their arrival. Though everyone knows the story, and younger students are eager to hear it, it is considered myth. A few eccentric teachers believe the tale, but most do not. Supposedly two stars, one red and one blue hurtled into the sea. A nearby magi who saw the event rushed to the water's edge. Instead of a star, the man saw a glowing jellyfish that quickly sped away into deeper waters. Those who don't believe the tale like to point out that this happened on the night of the New Year. Not only are there many firelight displays around this time of the year, but it is common for older magi to imbibe alcohol. It's likely the man was more than a little drunk. Sideraes also love to watch firelights, and flock to wherever the explosions take place. Egg The translucent shell of this egg allows you to see inside, where a small creature is moving about. Hatchling Sideraes hatchlings may appear young, but it is impossible to know how old they truly are. One's young sideraes has probably aged more than once and been reborn countless times. Perhaps it is this cycle that causes sideraes hatchlings to act more mature than other hatchlings. Instead of inventing games and socializing, sideraes young are solitary creatures, focusing on finding food. A magi with one of these fascinating companions should not to expect them to be very friendly. Though if one is ever walking alongside the ocean's shore, their sideraes hatchling will follow alongside, offering silent companionship from the water's edge. Adult While most mundane jellyfish live anywhere from a few hours to several months, sideraes have much longer lifespans. These remarkable companions are one of only a few creatures that are capable of living forever. How they accomplish this feat is not magical, however. Unlike other immortal creatures, adult sideraes don't use magic to defeat death. These aquatic companions are able to revert back into their hatchling stage naturally. If a sideraes is ever severely injured or becomes ill, it halts death by being reborn. This amazing process is one few have witnessed, as an adult sideraes can undergo this process in a matter of minutes. If a hatchling is ever on the brink of death, a swarm of adult sideraes will descend upon it, masking it from view. This has only been seen a handful of times and is an interesting phenomenon, as sideraes are solitary creatures and typically uninterested in one another. When the adults are finished with their mysterious activity, the sick hatchling appears to be in perfect health once more. It is very rare for a sideraes companion to die. Some scholars believe that it is inevitable that a few sidereaes die each year, but the population of these creatures seem to neither increase or decline. Those who research these creatures claim that every now and again larger sideraes undergo a rebirthing process that results in twin jellyfish. This is supported by a few instances of wild sideraes traveling in pairs, and appearing to be identical. When a magi's sideraes companion grows quite old, the next time the magi visits it, it may be a hatchling once more. Reborn sideraes always recognize their magi, despite all other knowledge being lost. Locals believe these creatures bring good luck if seen on the first day of the year. If they see a hatchling, it is the sign of an acceptable year. If a villager spots an adult, it will be a fruitful year. A wounded sideraes is a dark omen predicting hard times. Twin sideraes, a very rare sight, are considered to be a prophesy of a most excellent year. Breeding Additional Information * No. 258 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (January 2012) * Released: January 1st, 2012 * Artist: BettyxMe * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Sideraes Category:Water